Deeper Than Magic
by WeirdoxBee
Summary: A one-shot written as a prequel, set three months prior to the story Deeper Than Blood. On a day out something dreadful happens forcing Merlin to reveal his magic to his friends, and while some of them react well, others - not so much. Some whump. Revealfic! (Sorry for the dreadful summary)


**A/N: I was so amazed and utterly speechless at how many favorites my story _Deeper Than Blood _received so I decided to attempt a reveal fic in the same universe explaining how Arthur, Gwen, and the knights discovered Merlin's magic three months prior. I must say I was extremely thrilled to write and share this. I hope you all enjoy it ^_^**

**Now, as usual, I have to criticize my writing. I feel like this was little rushed - especially at the end? And not my best work, by far. It may also have some spelling or grammar errors as I miss things while editing (writers always miss some of their own mistakes). I hope it's not too bad off. /: **

**If you have not read _Deeper Than Blood_ then I suggest you check it out after reading this fic. However, this can totally be read alone if you want.  
><strong>

**Please review - because I love, love, love, love, love, love reviews! Loooooooooove them! They make me burst in joy! Besides, if you don't review I might have my dragon eat you 0_0**

**...**

**Just kidding, I would never do that. Besides, my dragon is a vegetarian. **

**Anyways, enough of my useless chatter, read and enjoy and may our paths cross again! **

* * *

><p>Peace is a daily, a weekly, a monthly process, gradually changing opinions, slowly eroding old barriers, quietly building new structures.<p>

- John F. Kennedy

* * *

><p>[^-^]BEGIN[^-^]<p>

If one were to ask any of them, the knights of the round table would all say it was a wonderful evening. Neither was it too hot or too cold and the bugs that usually offered their sincerest annoyance were - bless the gods - no where to be seen. If you were to ask the queen or the king they would tell you it was a beautiful evening, watching the sun go down over the White Mountains and gazing at the clouds from where they sat upon the shore of a beautiful lake. Then, if you were to confront a certain warlock and ask his thoughts on that very same evening, he would say it was successful as he was the one who came up with the idea in the first place.

Merlin, you see, had noticed everyone's stress levels rising far beyond what a particular physician would consider healthy. Arthur was driving the knights to the brink of exhaustion with training and patrols, and said patrols were sent out to search for Morgana. Yes, the witch had not been seen in nearly a months time but that only seemed to make the king of Camelot worry even more. The queen would fill in for Arthur during every council meeting he could not attend - which was close to all of them - and not only dealt with the problems that were presented to the kingdom, but also fret over the safety of both her friends and her husband. From the sidelines the king's servant could very easily tell that his friends needed a break.

* * *

><p><em><span>One Day Prior to the Outing...<span>_

_._

_._

_._

Knowing what had to be done Merlin had walked into the king's chambers with his signature grin and tray of food in hand. Guinevere was sitting at her vanity struggling to clasp a necklace around her neck, cursing under her breath. On the other hand, Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, my lady." Merlin said with a smirk as he set down the tray and glided across the room toward the queen.

"Gwen - please just call me Gwen. You're one of the only few left that call me that and I'd prefer it to stay that way." She said still troubling herself with the necklace.

Merlin shook his head at her with a fond smile upon his face, "Alright, _Gwen_."

He moved closer, his own reflection now in the mirror, and reached out a hand.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked.

"Would you?" Gwen grinned.

He moved her hair out of the way and took the chain from her, her hands then moving to keep her brown locks in place so he could clasp the necklace together.

"You know your maidservant is meant to help you with these things." Merlin said.

"I do know that - I was a servant myself - but I dismissed Ella after she brought my breakfast. I'm still adjusting to being served instead of serving. I like doing things on my own, you know that." The queen explained.

Mere seconds later Merlin managed to hook the necklace together and stepped away.

"I understand Gwen, but it_ is_ her job. That girl is, more often than not, asking to help me with my chores because she hasn't a thing to do."

"Well, I don't want to overwork the girl."

"No, but giving her a little more work might actually give her something to do. Not that I'm complaining about the extra help." Merlin told her with a cheeky smile.

"You're right, as usual..." Gwen sighed, while fixing an earring. Merlin let out a laugh.

"Don't let Arthur hear you say that, he'd think you've gone mad!"

"That's because," a voice sounded from the doorway, "you're such an idiot."

"Good morning, Arthur." Guinevere said as she got up and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, love," Arthur smiled before turning his attention to his servant, "now, Merlin, what's for breakfast?"

"The usual. Now, Arthur, I was thinking-"

"Don't hurt yourself." Arthur cut in.

"-That everyone could use a break. You've been wearing yourself down, Gwen's attended enough council meetings to bore someone for the rest of their life, and the knights are exhausted. I was wondering if - if perhaps we could go on an outing. Just you, Gwen, the knights - you know which knights - and me." Merlin said.

The king and queen gave him and then each other a look before Arthur nodded.

"It sounds like a fine idea actually."

"So now _you're_ admitting I'm right?" Merlin said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Idiot." Arthur mumbled. Merlin heard.

"Dallop head."

"Clotpole." Arthur retorted.

"My word." Merlin stated.

"Fits you perfectly."

"Prat."

* * *

><p><span><em>Back to the Day of Outing...<em>

_._

_._

_._

Gwaine was sitting by the waters edge teaching Percival how to make a fishing pole while Leon was looking for bait under some rotten logs. The rebellious knight had been shocked, to say the least, when his large friend admitted he'd never learned how to make a pole let alone fish. Immediately he and Leon declared they would teach Percival how. Near them Elyan, with his trousers rolled up to his knees, was standing in the water finding flat stones to skip across the surface of the lake. Behind them on the shore, not yet at the tree-line, sat Gwen and Arthur on a blanket. Merlin relaxed beside them with his back up against a tree and smiling at the scene.

The warlock was glad he chose to bring them here, to the lake of which he laid both Frey and Lancelot to rest. Not that they knew how much sadness this lake usually brought him, but he didn't mind. He figured it would be a beautiful spot for them to enjoy themselves and how right he was. They were smiling and laughing, almost looking like a family, and Merlin was happy to finally have a good moment at the lake. It was creating memory there that would bring him joy instead of grief and Merlin didn't mind at all.

"Merlin, mate, how did you happen upon this place?! It's great!" Gwaine suddenly turned around and asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful here, yet it isn't on any map I've seen and I've never heard of it." Leon stated.

"I j-just stumbled upon years ago. I knew someone who lived at a place like this once and I brought her here." Merlin explained doing what he could to keep his voice from shaking at the reminder of Freya. However, it was only after he spoke that he noticed his slip up. He had said 'her'.

"What do you mean you brought _her _here? Does sweet and innocent Merlin have a girl we don't know about?!" Gwaine question with a mischievous grin."

"N-no, that - that's not -" Merlin stuttered. He almost felt sick as the memory of Freya dying in his arms flashed through his mind. His beautiful Freya, gone, dead, never to leave Avalon's gates. It hurt him more than he would care to admit - thinking about her. The only girl he ever loved and the knights talked of her as if she were alive - although they would not know of her death - and it felt as though someone were punching his heart making it bruised and deformed.

"You do!" Arthur exclaimed, knowing very well that the only time Merlin stuttered was when he was lying.

"Why didn't we know about this girl?" Elyan asked with a chuckle, everyone following suit.

Arthur, although he joined in on the quick burst of laughter with his friends, felt bothered slightly. Even if the king never dared admit it, Merlin was by far his greatest friend - brother really. So the thought that he hadn't known about something so significant as Merlin's love, upset him more than he cared for. Merlin had known about his relationship with Guinevere since the beginning and not only supported it and kept it secret, but also encouraged it. Arthur very well feared that if it weren't for Merlin, that he and Gwen may have never known each other in the way that they do now. Yet, this _girl _had never once been mentioned or thought of. It could have been the fact that Arthur always joked that a decent lady would never actually fall for Merlin, or even that he simply never asked these things about his servant, but there was something more... It felt like this wasn't the only think the king didn't know of his best friend. This was one of the many secrets.

"What was her name, mate?" Gwaine asked and Arthur looked at Merlin to gauge his response. Just as expected, Merlin seemed to draw into himself, and he suddenly seemed more interested in the ground than with his friends.

"Oh stop it," Gwen told them. "Leave Merlin alone."

"No, Merlin's our friend, we have a right to know, do we not? We hardly know anything at all about his personal life yet we've known him for years, I recently realized. So why don't you enlighten us a little bit, Merlin?" Arthur said and immediately regretted how harsh his words sounded.

"It's hardly his fault, it's not as if we've asked him." Gwen defended her best friend.

"I'm asking now." The king said simply.

"Arthur-"

"No... It's alright," Merlin interrupted. "Her name was - her name was F-Freya... sweetest girl I've ever met, she was."

Everyone quickly caught the way he spoke of her in past tense but no one had the time to ask. An arrow shot from the trees, cutting through the wind like a knife through butter. Elyan let out a roar of pain as he fell into the water, the shaft of the arrow protruding from his chest.

"Elyan!" Gwen shrieked. She attempted to run forward toward her brother but was pulled back by her husband. Arthur had an arm around her waist preventing her from moving further into the clearing as not to allow her to receive an injury as well.

"Let me go!" She sobbed. "Elyan! Elyan..."

Gwaine and Leon had drawn their swords and were already fighting against the onslaught of men who had emerged from the cover of the trees. Percival ran to Elyan, quickly fighting his way to the fallen knight. Arthur let go of Guinevere as the enemy - who they were the king didn't know - increased in number. He took up his own sword and joined the fight while Merlin pulled Gwen back and stepped in front of her in a protective manner. They were winning, or so it seemed, until even more men came flooding into the clearing. Then Merlin felt Gwen's hands leave the spot they had found on his arm. He turned around and saw her being pulled roughly away by three of the foul men, her attempts at escaping their hold on her failing.

Before the warlock could so much as react he heard an agonized cry come from behind him. Merlin spun around once more and saw Gwaine falling to the ground with a dagger embedded in his calf, the man who put it there smirking beside him. Leon and Arthur were trapped, encircled by a large number of men. Percival was doing all he could to protect himself and a dying Elyan, all the while Gwen was being dragged away behind him.

Time froze...

Not literally - no - but everything seemed to stop as Merlin thought about what he was going to do. They would die - his friends, his family - if he didn't us his magic to save them. Only, if he did, they would discover his secret. It was such an odd thought that they would know about the very thing he had to keep hidden all his life. The secret that made him live in fear ever since he was old enough to understand what fear is. The magic, his curse, his gift, that condemned him to living a lie, would be discovered. So he had to make a choice. He could save them and reveal himself and they could possible hate him for the lies and deceit. Or - or he could let them perish at the hands of ruthless men...

There was no choice. Not in the slightest.

Merlin stretched out his arm, the palm of his splayed hand facing the group of men surrounding Arthur and Leon. The warlock didn't utter a spell, his eyes simply flashed a vibrant gold and the men flew back, landing on the ground with resounding cracks as their necks snapped. He didn't dare look at his king in fear of what he would find if he did. Merlin then spun around, his eyes glowing gold once more. The men who were dragging Gwen away then lay dead upon the ground after flying into the trees roughly enough to kill them. No longer was he the cheeky servant boy. He was Emrys, and these people had hurt his friends.

Merllin quickly dispatched the remaining men who were attacking Gwaine and Percival, then things grew eerily silent. All eyes were on the warlock who was only just lowering his arms, a few gold specks still fading from his irises. Only, the silence did not last long.

"You..." Arthur's voice shook with rage.

"You have magic! YOU HAVE MAGIC!"

Merlin blinked slowly and swallowed audibly before nodding a hesitant confirmation.

"You've lied to us! To me!" Arthur yelled.

The king couldn't believe it. First Morgana, then Agravaine, and now Merlin. Merlin, who always stood by his side, who supported him when no one else did, who was his best friend and his brother. He betrayed him, just like the rest of them.

"You've betrayed me!" Arthur spat before closing his eyes as to prevent his tears from falling.

"No! No, I would never betray you!" Merlin said fiercely, gaining some confidence.

"You practice magic. Magic is evil... How could you?!"

Merlin was about to retort when the sight of Percival lifting Elyan from the water caught his attention. His feet seemed to move of their own accord as he made his way toward the fallen knight. Only a blade to the throat stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked thickly from the other end of the sword.

"If - If he's still alive I might be able to heal him." The warlock said.

Leon eyes softened. This was Merlin, and the knight knew that he would die before letting any one of them die. The servant was not evil - he couldn't be. The knight lowered his sword and nodded as a gesture for Merlin to continue. Then Arthur stepped in the way.

"I won't let you touch him..." Arthur said shakily.

"I only wish to heal him, please." Merlin begged.

Images of the old sorcerer healing his father passed through Arthur's mind.

"My father died at the hands of a sorcerer who said he would heal him! Why should I trust you any differently?!"

"Because I'm your friend!" Merlin shouted, a tear sliding down his cheek which he hastily wiped away.

"Arthur, please let him try," Gwen said as she walked up next to the warlock. "I trust Merlin and it's my brother's only chance!"

Arthur looked at his wife and then the man who he had considered his best friend and then let out a sigh. The king slowly stepped aside and Merlin pushed forward, kneeling next to Elyan whom Percival carried to shore.

"Remove the arrow." Merlin told Percival and the giant of a knight yanked it from Elyan's chest.

"_ic i ágíeme þes bealubenn_," Merlin whispered as he placed his hands on the wound.

Nothing seemed to happen at first but then Elyan drew in a large breath of air and his eyes flew open.

"Elyan!" Gwen cried joyously, falling to the ground and throwing her arms around her brother.

Gwaine chuckled, quickly drawing all the attention to himself. He couldn't believe his first friend - his best friend - was a sorcerer. All he could think about was all the pranks they could pull off and the fun they would have. Only, past his amusing front, the tavern-loving knight was worried. Arthur didn't look happy in the slightest. The king seemed hurt by the revelation, and Gwaine worried where that would leave Merlin. Magic _was _illegal.

"You think you could work some of that magic on me too?" Gwaine then asked after finally realizing the searing pain coming from his leg.

"You - you actually want me to use magic on you?" Merlin raised an eyebrow questioningly. A look of what could only be considered astonishment rested upon his face.

"Well, I hardly want to continue bleeding out." The knight grinned. Merlin slowly moved forward and healed the wound. Gwaine could feel the warmth of the magic and it reminded him so much of Merlin he let out another burst of quick laughter.

"So... You don't hate me?" The servant asked, suddenly growing uncomfortable.

Gwen left her brothers arms and quickly went to Merlin's side. She lifted his head so she could look directly at him and nearly lost control of her tears at seeing the pain and fear within his eyes.

"We could _never _hate you!" The queen said firmly.

"He's been lying to us for years," Arthur growled from behind them. "He's a sorcerer. He has magic!"

"And he is also our friend!" Gwaine barked back.

"Friends don't betray each other!" Arthur bellowed. Then the king turned toward the warlock and spoke heatedly.

"How long have you been practicing magic? How long?!"

Guilt clouded Merlin's eyes - guilt for lying.

"I've had it long before I came to Camelot..."

Arthur froze for a moment. His Merlin - the kind, caring, friendly man that he knew - might have never existed at all. The friendship that they built could all be lies. He trusted Merlin more than anyone. The king trusted him as a friend, as a supporter, and - yes - even as an adviser! He would have died for Merlin, and now, the man was just another person to have betrayed him. Another lying face to yet another person that sneaked their way into his heart. Arthur realized in that moment how utterly broken it all made him feel, because he considered Merlin his best friend - to hell with it - his brother even! So, just as his sister had, Merlin tore his heart to shreds with the admittance of all the lies.

"So none of it was real? Nothing that we've been through and faced together in the past ten years has been real?! It was all a lie and an act - to what? Get close to me? Because you did one hell of a job! What was... Was our whole friendship a lie too?" Arthur asked, his voice cracking upon his last words.

Everyone was slightly taken aback by the kings show of emotion and his open statement of his and Merlin's friendship. They all knew very well that Arthur and Merlin were the greatest of friends but Arthur hardly ever admitted it. In fact, most of the knights couldn't remember a time he _ever _flat out said that the servant was his friend.

Merlin stiffened as all the attention then went to him.

"I am your friend. How... How could you think for even a moment that everything was a lie? If I wanted to kill you I could have done it years ago! I have enough power to bring down all of Camelot three times over without breaking so much as a sweat and I haven't! Doesn't that tell you something?!" Merlin said heatedly, losing his calm demeanor. Then Gwaine asked the question everyone was thinking of.

"Exactly how powerful are you, mate?"

"There are - there are prophecies that state I'm the... most powerful magic user that has ever or will ever exist." Merlin told them with far-away look in his eye. The man who just took down over forty men with just the flick of his finger now looked drained of all energy, as if he lost the need to care.

"Are you working with Morgana?" Arthur questioned. _  
><em>

"No! Never! I wouldn't betray you like that!" Merlin said.

"You chose to practice magic and hide it from me! How is that not betrayal? Magic is evil! It has taken away everyone I care about!"

"I didn't choose it!" Merlin shouted at the king.

That stopped Arthur in his tracks.

"What?" He asked.

"I did not have a choice in having magic... I was born with it! I grew up hiding. I had no friends besides Will, my mother constantly feared for my life, and at the age of six I was already calling myself a monster! I. Did. Not. Choose this."

"That's not possible." Arthur muttered.

"It's rare but it's not impossible, Morgana was born with her abilities as well. Although hers didn't appear until much later in her life." Merlin explained.

"So you're like her then?" The king asked harshly.

Merlin visibly flinched.

"I am _nothing _like her." The warlock spat.

"Magic is evil and so are all the people who practice it." Arthur hissed.

"No, I don't believe that," Elyan interrupted while standing up. "Magic is just like a sword, it's the wielder who decides if it is to be used for good or evil. Magic is simply a tool."

"You really believe this?"

"I do sire."

Merlin shook his head.

"As much as that is true, deep down I believe in something entirely different." The warlock said.

"What? Do you also believe magic is evil?" Leon scoffed.

"No... I believe that all magic should be used for good. I think that magic was created for goodness and that the way people use it to destroy and harm is wrong and twisted. It should be used to help and to heal... However, that will never be the case, because what Elyan said is true. The people choose how to use it, and there will always be bad people, and they will always abuse their power." Merlin confessed.

Arthur was about to respond when Merlin suddenly shouted out and ran forward, pushing him to the ground.

"What in the-" Arthur looked up to where the warlock was now standing where he had been. A dagger stuck out of Merlin's chest and blood was already staining his tunic. Gwaine ran past them to the man who somehow remained alive after being hit with Merlin's magic and was responsible for throwing the knife. With a warrior cry the knight killed him.

Merlin began to sway on his feet and Arthur jumped up and steadied him. As Merlin's legs began to fail him Arthur helped lower him to the ground and held the warlock's upper body in his arms. Merlin tore the dagger out of his flesh and moaned in pain, crimson liquid dripping from his lips.

"Y-you saved me..." Arthur whispered, trying to staunch the blood coming forth from the wound.

"I've done so b-before and I w-w-would do so a-again." Merlin whimpered.

"Why?" The king asked.

"B-be-because you a-are my king... and m-my fr-friend..." Merlin told him so quietly that Arthur had to strain his ears to hear. Then the warlock's eyes began to flutter closed.

"No, Merlin. You have to - you have to stay awake... Please stay awake. You need to tell me everything, and explain it all. I need you to help me understand." Arthur practically begged.

"S'rry... I th-think I've given y-you all I h-have..."

That's when Arthur realized that Merlin was still Merlin. He was still hurt that his friend had lied but that was it - the magic didn't change who he was. The idiot still remained Arthur's greatest most cherished friend and he was dying in the kings very arms. He felt like such an idiot to only realize this as Merlin was dying.

"No - no I'm sorry. Because I judged you before thinking. I believe you Merlin - I believe you aren't evil and that you never could be. I don't care about the magic. So you _have _stay alive. Not only because you have some explaining to do, but also because... you really are my greatest friend and I couldn't bear to lose you." Arthur told him softly.

"I-I c-can't... c-can't see y-you any-anymore Ar'tur." Merlin choked out.

Gwen was crying into her brother's shoulder. Percival and Gwaine were standing still, looking at the ground in both frustration and grief. Leon was checking the bodies of the men as to make sure none could cause any further harm.

"It's okay... I have you - I'm here." Arthur told him shakily. The king's hand left the wound and began combing through Merlin's raven black hair as he knew there was nothing that could be done.

"'M s'rry..." Merlin gurgled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my friend." Arthur said as the warlock's eyes closed.

Before Arthur could so much as beg for Merlin to wake up a strong wind blew through the clearing and the lake seemed to glow. They all watched as the water rippled and a woman emerged from it's depths. Guinevere recognized her attire as one of Morgana's old gowns and Gwaine could only blanch at how beautiful she looked.

"My dear Merlin." She whispered fondly while staring at the warlock in Arthur's arms.

"Freya?" Gwen asked suddenly, shocking everyone.

"Merlin told me you were always able to put the pieces together, you have brilliant observational skills, my queen." Freya smiled.

"Y-You're the girl that Merlin..." Gwaine's voice trailed off as she nodded.

"Indeed I am, Sir Gwaine. He did bring me to this lake - so long ago it seems - and it is where I drew my last breath, connecting me to its waters." She explained.

"You're... dead?" Leon asked hesitantly.

Freya chuckled at the looks on their faces.

"I am."

"Then I suppose you've come to take Merlin away?" Percival spoke up. Arthur pulled Merlin closer at his words.

"No, I'm here to bring him back to you. If you'll let me, that is?" Freya looked to Arthur. The king, although weary about the whole situation, nodded his 'okay'.

"Bring him into the water."

Arthur complied to her words and carried the warlock into the lake, setting him down as he reached Freya. She lent down and whispered a few words in Merlin's ear before placing her hands over the wound. The warlock's entire body seemed to glow a soft golden light.

"He is healed and will wake shortly." Freya told them before turning back to her love and kissing him softly.

Then they watched as she seemed to fade away.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice suddenly sounded.

Merlin's eyes were fluttering open.

"Arthur?"

"Welcome back, idiot."

"How-" Merlin started to ask.

"Freya." Gwen told him from ashore. Merlin smiled in acknowledgment.

"I'm glad you're back." Arthur said as he helped the warlock up.

"Wait... You forgive me?"

"Merlin, there was never anything to forgive," Arthur grinned. "Now, how about we go home, and you can explain some things on the way."

So they gathered their things and began their trek back to Camelot, as the horses were gone - thanks to those scoundrels who attacked them, no doubt. On their way, while Merlin and Arthur were bickering over the warlock cheating during their fight in the market place all those years ago, Elyan nudged Guinevere.

"They really are great friends, aren't they?" The knight asked his sister.

"Yes. Their bond is far deeper, and more powerful, than any magic I've ever seen." The queen responded simply.


End file.
